Lights, Camel, Action!
Lights, Camel, Action! is the first level of the Desert Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and the twenty-first overall. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos to collect. Lights, Camel, Action! is also one of few levels to house a secret Bonus Area. Walkthrough First, into the gorge. Jump down onto the Jumping Dantinis while they're on the platform you're aiming for, and stomp on the way down to take them out. To get the BLUE CRYSTAL, hop out to it, do a quick-turn and hop back before the platforms crumbles. Head down to the door in the side of the cliff. Inside, circle around either way to the launching point in the back of the Mud Pit. Jump to the crumbling platform, then up and left to another, quickly pulling up and jumping to the Gold Key. Continuing your spiral climb, jump across the next couple crumbling platforms to reach the RED CRYSTAL. From there, smash the crate on the Monkey Bars to free GOBBO #1 before returning to the ground and returning out the way you came in. Go back up the platforms, slapping the Jumping Dantinis as you come to them. Open the crates by the Locked Door to find GOBBO #2, then open the door and head on in. Inside, jump to the intermittent platform once it rises out of the mud, then to the solid one past it. Repeat to get on top of the Monkey Bars. Head to the far end, jump to the crumbling platform, then quick-turn and hop to the small island in the mud. From there, you can reach the bottom of the Monkey Bars. Swing to the end for the GREEN CRYSTAL and Silver Key, then turn around and go back, carefully dropping off the far end onto the small island. Jump to the crumbling platform again, quick-turn and jump to the top of the Monkey Bars this time. The Balloon at the other end will take you back to the Cage, where you can now free GOBBO #3. Go back across the room all the way to the door and exit. In this next room, a Bonus Area awaits. Hop onto the first Jelly and stomp on it three times to activate the Sparkling Stars. Hop onto the first Jelly in the fourth area and stomp on it three times to activate the Sparkling Stars. When in the Bonus Area, walk around the rim, collecting the 24 crystals and stomping open the crates to receive four Hearts. Now to get out. Go to any Poison Pool and jump on top of a Juggled Platform that rises out of it just as it rises. Turn and jump across the adjacent crumbling platform to reach the top of the mound in the middle of the area, where your Sparkling Stars await to transport you back to the regular level. Use the Jelly to launch to the top of the crates, but don't break any yet. Jump off the far side. Take the next Jelly by the drop to jump to the rotating platforms as they reach their peak straight ahead of you, in front of the Red Button. Hop to the Red Button to press it, then turn around and return via the rotating platforms to those crates you just bypassed. They now have platforms underneath them and can be smashed safely. Jelly your way back up to them and get GOBBO #4 and the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Get back onto those rotating platforms and ride them down to the normal door below. Inside, you get to ride an Elephant. Jump onto the Elephant's back and face its ride side as it stampedes around. Jump from it to the platform in the rear corner. Climb the platforms to reach the Red Button, then jump back down to the Elephant in his waiting spot before the platform crumbles. From that spot (ride around until you return to it if you have to), jump to the new platforms created by the Red Button and destroy both crates to receive the PURPLE CRYSTAL and GOBBO #5. Skip the Beany Gong in here. Instead, return to the previous room and ride the rotating platforms around to the other side of the Mud Pit to enter the Crystal Door. Inside, there's a Ghost Race Challenge to complete. Go up the narrow path to the left from start (watch where the Ghost turns to see it if you're not sure). You have to race the Ghost to the end. He picks up any crystals he reaches first. The crystals aren't as important as getting the Silver Key at the very end of the run, which is the only thing that will let you get GOBBO #6 out of the Cage. Besides, the Ghost speeds up when he doesn't get any crystals, so he'll invariably pass you at some point. Follow the path, going straight at the crossroads both times you go through it (you can just go right when you first reach it if you really want to beat that Ghost to the end). Jump across the crumbling platform to the side at the end of the path to reach the last little island. Once you've (hopefully) got the Gobbo, hit the Beany Gong to exit. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the Smash Box in the second area on top of the Monkey Bars. *The second Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the right of the Locked Door in the first area. *The third Gobbo is located in a Cage in the third area. The Silver Key is under the Monkey Bars. *The fourth Gobbo is in the Smash Box on the left in the fourth area. *The fifth Gobbo is in the Smash Box on the left by the door in the fifth area. *The sixth Gobbo is in the Crystal Door Challenge as a Ghost Race Challenge. Croc must navigate through a path in which a Ghost will run along, collecting crystals and Croc must find the Silver Key to unlock the Cage at the end containing the sixth Gobbo. The Silver Key is at the end of the path by the Cage. See the diagram for the area. Coloured Crystals *The BLUE CRYSTAL sits on top of a crumbling platform in the first area by the Jumping Dantinis. *The RED CRYSTAL is on top of the highest platform in the second area. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal, and is under the Monkey Bars in the third area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is in the right Smash Box in the fourth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box on the right by the Beany Gong in the fifth area. Bonus Area Hop onto the first Jelly in the fourth area and stomp on it three times to activate the Sparkling Stars. When in the Bonus Area, walk around the rim, collecting the 24 gems and stomping open the crates to receive four Hearts. Now to get out. Go to any Poison Pool and jump on top of a Juggled Platform that rises out of it just as it rises. Turn and jump across the adjacent crumbling platform to reach the top of the mound in the middle of the area, where your Sparkling Stars await to transport you back to the regular level. Hazards None. Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 34 "Desert 1" *Track 41 "Desert Cave" *Track 38 "Desert 4" *Track 39 "Desert 5" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Items * 77x White Crystals (inc. 24 in the Bonus Area, 11 outside the Crystal Door, and 42 in the Ghost Race Challenge, but it is impossible to get them all). * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 4x Hearts * 1x Gold Key * 2x Silver Key Video Gallery Trivia * In this level, Croc can ride on the back of an Elephant, which bizarrely is found inside a cave in a Mud Pit. *'Lights, Camel, Action' is a reference to a song by the obscure band 'Stump' called 'Charlton Heston'. It is also a pun on the phrase "Lights, Camera, Action!" *In the first area, you can take a shortcut to the second area by running to the right side and jumping on the ledge to get through the door. This way, you only have to face the Jumping Dantinis once. *This is the only level in which the first Beany Gong is not in the same area as the Crystal Door. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Desert Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Levels with the Ghost Race Game Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos